Mirando Al Vació
by YaoiLover143
Summary: Estoy aqui mirando al vacio, pensando en ti. Ok Mal summary Pero es Mi Primera historia ojala les agrade!


**¡Hola Minna!**

Bueno Primero lo primero, Mi Nombre es Daniela Pero me podran conocer como _**YaoiLover143**_

Esta es mi Primera historia :NoMeDigas: xDD

Pero bueno ojala que les guste y dejen reviews y si no también(?

Sin Más que decir empecemos! x33

* * *

Mirando Al Vacío.

Aquí estoy de nuevo mirando al vacío no sé cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto pero me parece que han pasado años, Lo único que se logra escuchar es el sonido del viento arrastrando a las hojas a su paso.

Siempre hago lo mismo, después del horario de clases evito a toda costa encontrarme contigo, con tu mirada que siempre me hace perderme en esos hermosos ojos café verdosos que me miran con duda, me he estado comportando raro, en especial contigo, desde hace ya 2 meses que han sido los más largos de mi corta vida.

Y ahora aquí bajo este árbol, este hermoso árbol que se adentra a un bosque no muy lejano de la ciudad, Solo lo conocemos tú y yo.

Es como un secreto, Solo nuestro, Eso hace que se me haga más difícil olvidarme de ti, solo pienso por horas ¿Por qué? Siempre me hago esa pregunta pero no obtengo respuesta alguna

Eres mi mejor amigo junto a Carlos y Logan, Mis mejores amigos que se podrían decir que son mis hermanos del alma, Siempre nos contamos todo, claro está cuando tienes varios mejores amigos siempre habrá uno con el que tengas más confianza, En mi caso es Logan, él es el único que sabe mi secreto y veo como tú eres muy apegado a Carlos tanto como yo a Logan cosa que no me agrada del todo, me gustaría estar en su lugar, pero me pongo a pensar, tú le cuentas todo, eso me imagino, incluyendo la persona que tiene tu corazón, me gustaría saber quién es pero a la vez no porque sé que esa persona no soy yo.

Creo que se dieron cuenta cuál es ese secreto, Ese sucio secreto pienso yo, y Si Estoy enamorado me uno de mis mejores amigos, James Diamond Es su nombre, y ¿Cómo no enamorarse de el? , Con su hermoso cabello color castaño que me encantaría pasar mis manos sin pena alguna, sus hermosos ojos ya mencionados, esa sonrisa de comercial que hace que me pierda por completo y tienes un físico que nadie podría igualar, pero no solo es física la atracción, Tienes un corazón de oro que fue lo que más me enamoro de ti, mucha gente dirá que eres una persona egocéntrica y narcisista pero eres la persona más amable, bondadosa y tierna que haya visto en mi vida, temes ser lastimado por eso ocultas tu verdadero yo con esa imagen egocéntrica, claro esta que con nosotros no.

Siento una presencia junto a mi volteo y para mi sorpresa eres tú.

¿Qué sucede contigo?- Dices sin siquiera mirarme, estas concentrado viendo las nubes en el cielo.

¿Disculpa?- Digo haciéndome el tonto

No te hagas el tonto Kendall- dijiste volteando a verme directamente a los ojos, siento como mi rostro se calienta, claramente estoy sonrojado, así que para que no lo notes bajo mi rostro.

Escucho como suspiras, después siento como una de tus manos toma delicadamente mi rostro y hace que voltee a verte.

¿Por qué Nos evitas?- Dijiste inspeccionándome – Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me evitas más a mí?- Dijiste con ¿Dolor? En tu mirada.

No lo hago –Dije con mi voz temblorosa, Ok esto no está resultando como esperaba –Soy el mismo de siempre.

¡No me mientas!-Gritaste, vi como tus ojos se ponían cristalinos y de repente me abrazas.

No mientas-dices sollozando en mi hombro, como me parte el alma verte así- Dime lo que hice mal, que te incomoda de mí, pero no me alejes.

Sentí como mis ojos se ponían igual cristalinos, lo que me dijiste fue como una esperanza de que puedas sentir lo mismo que yo, Y también que ganara el coraje para decirle lo que siento.

Te amo -Solté de repente, Sentí como te tensaste, Mierda! Que hice.

Qué?- dijiste sollozando

Suspire- Te amo-Dije más seguro- Es ese el motivo por el cual evitaba verte, no quería que te dieras cuenta que te amaba y ahora que sabes este secreto sé que me odiaras así que mejor me voy.

Después de eso me levante, gire y empecé a caminar apenas pase los 2 metros y sentí un golpe que hizo que terminara en el suelo.

Sentí como me dabas vuelta y pude ver tus hermosos ojos derramar lágrimas. Yo delicadamente las retire de tu hermoso rostro

Es enserio?-Dijiste un con lágrimas en los ojos

Claro que si Jamie- Te dije tu apodo que solo yo podría utilizar, nadie más tendría el derecho de decirle así, si no tendría que darse por muerto. Veo como te sonrojas aparta la vista para evitar que vea su rostro cosa que me pareció de lo más irresistible.

No se dé donde saque fuerzas o más bien voluntad para tomar tu rostro delicadamente y hago que te inclines para robarte un beso de esos perfectos labios rosas que tienes.

Te quedas quieto por 2 segundos pero después de eso me correspondes, ¿Esperen? ¿Me correspondes? Oh Por Dios No puedo creer Esto ¡Me correspondes!

Sin duda es el mejor beso que me han dado, sus labios son tan suaves y saben tan bien que me enloquece.

Después de recordé que teníamos que respirar así que nos separamos lentamente, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Yo también te amo –Susurraste.

Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando

Qué? –Quise asegurarme de que escuche bien

¡Te amo Kendall Knight! –Gritaste

Sentí como lagrimas salían de mis ojos, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarte con todo el amor que te tengo, me devolviste el abrazo.

Después de esa declaración no muy común regresamos a la ciudad, ese mismo día me propusiste que seamos novios oficiales claramente yo acepte.

Días después decidimos decirles a nuestros amigos, que según ellos ya lo venían venir

Solo faltan ustedes no? –Dijo Mi amado, Ellos solo se pusieron nerviosos Pero ¿Por qué?

Que se traerán entre manos esos dos? Bueno, Supongo que algún Día nos dirán pero ojala sea pronto porque me consume la curiosidad.

* * *

Bueno Chicos Esto fue todo espero que no hallan vomitado

Se que es muy cursi o no se como lo vean pero amo en romanticismo

En Fin! Sin más me despido

Chao, Chao!

_**YaoiLover124.**_


End file.
